


Bucky Barnes ~ Alternate Universes

by Meracles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bond!Bucky, Bondage, Bucky Barnes AU, Dom!Fem, Edging, F/M, Knifeplay, male orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: One shots of Bucky Barnes in Alternate Universes.~ Bond!Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Bucky Barnes ~ Alternate Universes

The pull on his shoulders suddenly wakes Bucky from his state of unconsciousness. The burning sensation running through his arms, from his wrists hooked on sharp metal down to the blades in his back spiking white hot in his veins. He shakes away the white spots from his vision, finding his feet beneath him as his glances upwards, panting out as his breathing kicks back in. His brow furrowed in confusion at the metal bracelets cuffing his hands to a low hanging hook. He tugged at his restraints, groaning in frustration when he craned his head back enough to see they were locked in place. A steel padlock taunting him as it glistened in the dim light.

If it wasn’t for his predicament, the mood lighting of the room would be right up his alley, and when he hears the telltale clink of a crystal decanter, his head shot back up, shaking to clear his vision again as his eyes land on an exposed back of a woman, helping herself to the amber liquid in a decanter, pouring it slowly into its matching tumbler. The gold dress she adorned matching perfectly to the loose curls of blonde cascading down. Again, Bucky thought, in other circumstances he’d be counting himself lucky. But as his brain fog cleared, he remembered the vodka martini he accepted from this pretty blonde, and nothing more after that. He had been drugged, and now trussed up, hanging like meat.

The mysterious blonde turned, the heels clicking on the hardwood as she closed the distance between them, ruby lips cupping the rim of the tumbler and taking a sip. She didn’t utter a word as she stopped in front of him, tugging on his bow tie so it unfolded beneath her fingers and bringing the glass up to his lips. Bucky’s body tensed and he gave her a sarcastic smile.

“No thank you, I’m more a shaken not stirred kind of fella.” he quipped, earning a quirk of a smile from the blonde.

She pulled the tie from his neck before wandering away from him, still in silence, approaching the record player upon a side table. Playing with the black silk between her fingers, she then flicked the switch and let the vinyl scratch into life.

_We have all the time in the world_ _  
Time enough for life to unfold_

As the song began to echo round the room, the woman turned back to Bucky.

“Do you know why you are here, Mr Barnes?” she eases out.

Bucky attempted to keep the cool calm composure he was known for in the espionage game, answering with a huff as he made himself more ‘comfy’.

“If you wanted to play darling, you only had to ask,” he replied. Even in this predicament he couldn’t help but scan over her figure. Her gait gave away the holster strapped to her thigh, and the way her legs stood a little further apart, he presumed her piece was strapped to the inside. Most likely to not ruin the outline of her dress. Amateur, he thought to himself.

She gave him a soft grin, running the tip of her finger under his chin.

“Trust me Mr Barnes, I’ll have my fun,” she mutters out before grasping his cheeks and pressing a hard, firm kiss to his lips. He gave out a groan as he reciprocated, her soft lips hard to resist. But he also figured whilst she was playing with him, she wasn’t killing him. When she pulls away Bucky huffs out a breath.

“You go right ahead sweetheart, I’m a little tied up right now.” he quipped, receiving a hard slap to the cheek, turning his face to the side before his face is snatched again in a vice grip.

“You think you’re going to use that golden tongue on me and charm your way of those cuffs Barnes, you have another thing comin’.” she hisses out. Pulling the slit of her dress up she reveals the holster he had clocked, but he’d guess wrong, when she produced a small blade.

Damn it.

She gently strokes the blade across his cheek, not hard enough to cut, and dances the steel down his neck to the collar of his shirt, making his breath hitch when he heard the rip of fabric and the small _tap, tap, tap_ of buttons clattering to the floor as she cuts open his white shirt.

“You were very desperate to get me out of my clothes at the casino table, weren’t you Mr Barnes. Did you think you could woo yourself into my bed and I would hand over my boss? Tell you all our secrets, our plans, over pillowtalk?” she runs her hand over the exposed span of his chest as she circles round him, her palm keeping flat on his stomach. He was about to answer when he felt the cold blade scraping down one arm then the other.

“Remind me to send you my tailor’s details for a new suit.”

Bucky hisses out when the blade catches his hip - a warning cut, not deep enough to cause much damage, but enough to prove a point. And he curses himself when he realises his cock is stiff. Well, they do say danger is a turn on.

The woman notices the tent in his trousers as she circles back around to his front and he takes a moment of pride when he notices the flicker of an impressed expression dance across features.

“Something tells me you’re enjoying yourself,” she teases, moving closer and grasping him through his trousers, causing Bucky to gasp, mouth dropping open and finding himself chasing her lips.

“Uhhuh-”

It’s her turn to grin, gasping playfully and cocking her head as she palms him, enjoying the tumble of groans from his throat, how his eyes roll back and close.

“You men are all the same. You think too much with your downstairs brains.” she mutters out, palming him harder as his cock twitches. She leans closer, kissing him passionately as she tugs a little more firmly on his length, swallowing the groans. More and more desperate, Bucky can’t help but chase the touch, his hips rolling a little as he feels his stomach muscles beginning to tense up.

Just as she releases his mouth from hers he gasps out when he loses her touch altogether, straining on the cuffs as his eyes darken, brow furrowed and grunts out his disapproval at the ruined chance of release, causing her to laugh out.

“You think I’ll let you have your pleasure that easy?” she returns her hands but this time to loosen his belt, pulling it loose. Again, she moves behind him, his head turning to try and follow her movements but he finds his arms suddenly dropping and a swift kick to the legs. Bucky huffs when his knees hit the solid ground, and before he can register the hook has been lowered she’s behind him once again and she’s wrapping his belt around his head - once, twice - looping it and buckling it tight behind and blindfolding him.

“What the, _fuck_!” he groans when there’s a sharp tug to his roots of his hair. His head snaps back, lips caressing the shell of his ear.

“Will you be good, Mr Barnes?” she whispers into his ear. “If you’re a good boy, I won’t tell my boss you were here, and you will get to walk out the door unharmed. Well, nearly unharmed.” she gives a soft dark laugh, hands spanning over his stomach and down his thighs, grazing between them and giving his needy cock another grope.

Bucky groans a response out, head tipping back a little.

“Please,” he utters out. “Call me Bucky, I think-think we’re a little passed Mr Barnes.”

She gives a genuine chuckle. “Y’know, Bucky is an interesting name. It suits you.”

He’s unsure if she meant that or not but he’s lost her touch again, but he keeps still. Engaging his other senses, hearing she’s to his left, smelling her perfume as she’s close to him and there it is. There’s her hands, her touch, pulling his hard cock from his pants and beginning to run her hand over his shaft, capturing his groans with her lips again.

“You’re nice and hard aren’t you Bucky? You like this? Like that I’m taking control of you, using you? because that’s what I’m gonna do, Barnes. I’m going to get you right on the edge, feel you swell, close to bursting. Then stop.” she pulls her hand away, Bucky cursing as his hips rut out uncontrollably. “I’m going to keep you on the edge, 'til you’re begging me to let you go, or let you cum. Whichever comes first.”

Another shift and suddenly he feels a weight on his left shoulder, a warmth of skin against his stubbled cheek and the scent of musk and roses. He gave a groan that was guttural when he recognised the heat and scent combined, the hand on the back of his head urging him forward and he delved his head forward, lips making contact with soft, sweet, wet folds.

This was a poor judgement. Because James Barnes knew how to excite a woman with his mouth. And when he flicked his tongue over the soft nub, eliciting moans from his mystery blonde, he continued his assault, tonguing her pussy until she was quivering round his head, groaning his approval which he knew would send shivers to her pussy when he felt her clench round his tongue. Her fingers clenching into his hair and when he feels how wet she gets round his mouth he knows her release his close, burying deep, the belt rubbing round his head as she’s.

Suddenly, she pulls him back, leg unhooking off his shoulder and he can hear her pants matching his.

“You’re not-having the satisfaction Bucky, of tasting me cumming over that pretty face,” she breathes out and he groans in frustration. Ducking his head, he feels her begin her strokes, stimulating and tantalising his cock once again. Soft long strokes and his groaning out muscles tensing, chasing a release that’s never forthcoming.

“You’re my play thing, Bucky Barnes.” 


End file.
